Help!
by xpaauloomg
Summary: London falls overboard and Zack saves her. She didn't remember anyone. Everyone tries to help her remember. She tries to kill herself when she found out that her father never was there for her. Will Zck save her again? Answer: Yes! Please R&R!
1. Overboard

**Who hates Justin Bieber? I do! Well, I used to call him gay but since he's dating Selena, I can't say that anymore. But….. I can still call him a girl :D**

"Aw, why are you scared? All I want is your money?"

London Tipton was leaning over the railing of the ship. The dark waters threatened to swallow her up. It was on his side. _Their _side.

"Why would I give you my money? It's not mines anyways. It's my dad's."

"Well, we think you're easier to steal from."

"I'll never give you my dad's money!"

"Fine! You leave me no choice."

He snapped his fingers and one of his men pushed London over the railing. London was struggling to get out of his grip but it was too late. She fell overboard.

"AHHHH!"

"London!"

* * *

Zack was strolling around the sky deck when he heard voices. He saw London and a man with a group of bodygaurds. Then, he saw the man snap his fingers and then a bodygaurd push her off the ship. Then they laughed and left.

"London!"

_Splash!_

**That's chapter one!**


	2. Super Zack to the Rescue!

**This is chapter two!**

LONDON'S POV

I saw Zack leaning over the railing, his eyes wide. The water was as cold as ice.

_I'm going to die! I'm going to die! I might as well give up. Let the sea eat me up.._

NO ONE'S POV

London looked at the S.S. Tipton for the last time. She slowly closed her eyes and let her body relax. Soon, she passed out.

_Splash!_

Zack jumped in the water. He started searching for London.

"London! London! LONDON !"

He found her!

"London! London, wake up!"

He felt her heart pulse. She was still breathing.

_Okay, I need help quick! Good thing I called for help before I jumped down_, thought Zack.

"London! Zack!"

He heard Cody's voice. He was holding London close to him or she'll float away.

"Cody! Down here! In the water! HELP!"

Soon he saw the lifesaver thing down.

**(A/N: I forgot what's it's called)**

He grabbed onto it held onto London. He pulled the rope three times and soon London and him were back on the ship.

* * *

LONDON'S POV

I slowly opened my eyes. All I saw was white. I thought I was dead. But I heard people crying and sobbing. When I tried sitting up, pain shot through my body. I did what popped in my mind. I screamed.

"London!" exclaimed Cody, standing up.

"She's awake!" said Bailey, wiping away her tears.

"Oww... That hurts."

"Of course that hurts. You hit your ribs on the boat."

"What happened? Who are you?"

"You don't remember us?"

"Am I supposed to?"

"I'll get the docter", said Mr. Moseby.

When the doctor came in, everyone went out.

After a few minutes, the doctor stepped out and said,"SHe hit her head when she fell. Just give her a little rest."

Everyone went back in the room.

**(A/N: COUPLES: Woodison, Cailey, and Marion and Emma. Zack and Maya broke up after their truth and dare game so now their really close friends.)**

"Hey, London. You okay?"

"WHo's London?"

"You."

"Really?"

"Yeah..."

**That's it for chapter two!**


	3. London Back To Classes

**Sorry people for the long wait !**

"London, this is your room," said Bailey, leading London into their cabin, with Zack and Cody trailing behind the two.

"Why is it so sparkling?"

Cody and Zack glanced at each other. When did London TIPTON not like SPARKLES ?

"Because you used to love sparkles. When will you ever not like sparkles?" asked Zack, shocked.

"Well, right now, I don't like it."

Cody, Bailey, and Zack glanced at each other again.

_This is going to be harder than I thought_, thought the three of them.

* * *

London entered the class with Bailey, Cody, and Zack in black skin-tight jeans with a baby pink top with white polka dots. She also had on a black leather jacket and black sandals. Bailey had on a baby blue crop top with a long white tee combo. She also had on capris and blue and black sneakers. Zack had on skinny jeans and a dark purple plaid pocket cuff shirt. He also had on purple and black sneakers. Cody had on a light green polo shirt with black jeans and black sneakers.

"London, your seat is next to Zack's", said Ms. Tutweiler.

"Uhm… Okay I guess."

She slowly made her way down to the seat next to Zack's. Zack smiled and waved at her. She did the same and sat down. She eventually fell alsleep when Ms. Tutweiler started teaching the lesson.

"Well, her brain might have forgot everything about us, but she's still the same as ever. Sleeping during instruction," whispered Zack to Cody, which was in front of Zack. Cody turned and looked at London. He smiled.

"Yep, same old, same old."

"Not exactly the same", whispered Bailey,who sat behind London.

**Okay, so that's chapter 3 ! Again, really sorry for the long wait. Want to know what happened? I was hit in the head by an evil squirrel and it kidnapped me and wouldn't let me leave until I gave it some cheese. Just kidding. I forgot about the story until yesterday.**

**xxxSuiteSmilexxx**


	4. Memories Come Back

Okay now it's time for chapter 4! LA LA LA LA LA !

"Okay, London is really annoying,"said Bailey.

"I know. I want our old London back," said Zack, sadly.

"We need to refresh her memory," said Cody.

"Okay. How do we do that?"

"I don't know. We each get a topic. Bailey, you get fashion and clothes and sparkles. Zack gets family history. And I get friends' history, how we met and stuff relating to friends. Ready?"

"Yep", responded Zack and Bailey in unison.

* * *

"London, we need to talk."

"Yeah Bailey?"

"Okay, do you like sparkles?"

"No."

"But you used to love them, you have a whole closet of sparkles!" With that, she opened London's closet. It was so shiny that she had to shield her eyes.

When London saw the sparkles, her eyes matched the clothing.

"Omigosh... I do love sprakles."

"Yes! one third of you came back !"

London smiled.

* * *

"London, can I talk to you?"

"Sure, Cody?"

"Yeah, uhm... do you know how Zack and Cody and you met?"

"Uhm... no... Not a clue."

"Okay, we met at your dad's hotel. The Tipton. Our mom, Carey, had a singing job there so Zack and I met you and Maddie, one of your friends."

"Didn't you start out having a party?"

"You remember?"

"I suddenly had a flashback to that time."

"Do you know how you and Bailey met?" London shook her head."Well, she pretended to be boy to go on the ship but soon, everyone found out. You bribed your old roommate to leave and Bailey went to stay with you."

"Oh! It took me a long time to get used to that hillbilly."

"Hey, you remember! And also remembered about insulting my girlfriend."

London laughed.

* * *

"Hey London", said Zack, stepping into London and Bailey's cabin.

"Oh, hey Cody!"

"I'm Zack."

"Oh, sorry. You guys just look the same."

Zack chuckled. It might not be the same London but she still kept some of her brain.

After a few moments of silence, Zack said:

"Your mom died when you were little and you stayed with your dad and Moseby. Your dad has been married over 10 times now. He never attends your birthdays, parties, or any events that has you in it. Moseby was like your dad and he treats you like your his daughter. Our mom was like your mom and she also treated you like her daughter. We're like brothers and sisters. You, Cody, and me."

As Zack spoke, London was shocked. She felt like crying. She got off of the bed and came over to Zack. Zack saw the tears in her eyes and he hugged her.

"I'm sorry, London", he whispered in her ear.

"Can I be alone?"

"Sure. Call me if you need anything."

"Okay."

After he left, London cried and cried. She didn't know that her life was that horrible.

_I can't do this anymore. If I'm crying so much now, what about the rest of my life?_

SLowly, she stood up and took a knife from the first-aid kit. **(A/N: Every cabin has a first-aid kit with a knife in case emergency.)**

She slid the knife across her bare wrist and started cutting herself. In what felt like a lifetime, there was blood all over the floor and London passed out the second time that week.

"LONDON !" screamed Bailey as she walked into the room, seeing the heiress on the blood-covered floor with a knife in one hand.

Bailey took out her phone and started dialing Zack, Cody, and Moseby. Zack first. Zack was there in a split second.

He quickly but carefully picked London up, bride-style, and took her into the infimary. Cody and Moseby were already there, tears in their eyes.

Bailey contacted Woody, Addison, and Maya to meet her in the infirmary.

Zack came out with blood on his hands and shirt but her didn't care. He had too much in his mind.

_Why would London do this to herself? It's all my fault. I never should have told her about her family. I could have just stayed away. I'm so stupid._

"Zack? It's not your fault you know", said Cody, like he read Zack's mind.

"Yes it is! I told her about her family, the history, and everything. Now she suicided! And it's all my fault! I'm so stupid !"

"No you're not!"

Fortunately, the doctors stepped out of the room before another person would have to go to the infirmary.

"So?" asked a worried Maya. Even if she didn't know London for long, she felt that she knew her her whole life.

"Well, she lost a lot of blood and we're not sure she'll survive."

Silence. Nobody ever herd Addison so quiet before.

"What blood type does she have?" asked Woody.

"AB. Only few people have that blood type."

"I do and I'll give some to her."

**Guess who said that? I'll give you a hint. He's Cody's twin borther! :D**


	5. Blod Type: AB Why is it a problem?

"Zack? That means you'll have to go through surgery."

"And….. ?"

"You're technically dead for hours."

"Uh-oh. That got to hurt. But London's my friend and only you and I have blood type AB."

"But Zack…"

"London's been our friend for 6 years and I'm positive that we'll be friends for more if I help her. I bet she's dying right now as we speak!"

After a moment of thoughts, Cody gave in.

"Fine, but we'll have to have Moseby, Ms. Tutweiler, Mom, and Dad permission."

Zack shook his head vigorously.

"If it's fine with Carey, it's fine with me", said Moseby, a trace of worry on his face.

"If it's fine with Moseby, then it's fine with me", said Ms. Tutweiler.

Cody quickly dialed his mom. She was shocked at first but agreed. So did their dad.

"I guess it's settled. I'm going to die for a few hours!" said Zack.

* * *

Moseby stepped into the room where Zack was in.

"I want to thank you for sacraficing your life for my London."

"Eh, it's alright. She is my friend."

"I'm also really sorry for all the detentions and stuff. You won't be going to the detentions you were about to go to."

"I might be dead before I go."

MMoseby chuckled.

"I'll be praying for you Zack. I think you'lll grow up to be an amazing man... And and amazing friend."

He turned and left the room, laving Zack thinking about what he said.

Next, Cody came in.

"You know, I can't believe you're risking you're life again to save London. I'm so proud", said Cody, choking up.

"Cody? Are you going to cry?'

"Yeah, I never thought I say this but, your taking responsibility. Your sacrificing your life, you take consequences. You are th brother I want."

"I'm sorry Cody. I'm sorry for all the times I made fun of you, hurt you, embaress you. I just realized, now that I might die, that... that... that I love you. I mean love you. Not like the other times. You're the best brother ever. I wouldn't trade you for anyone in the world or any money in the world."

Cody started crying.

"Me too. You're priceless. I wouldn't sell you for a million dollars."

The twin brothers hugged and Cody left for the next person to visit Zack.

Bailey was next.

"I can not that you would give your life to save our friend!"

"I know. It's weird but I do care about her."

"I think Cody has a great brother."

With that she left before she started to cry.

Then, Ms. Tutweiler came in.

"Zack, you are one of the most generous man I ever met."

"You said I was the rudest, grossest, dirtiest, and filthiest boy you know."

"Well, now I changed my mind."

She left embaressed.

Maya was next.

"I'll be worried about you. I know the break-up made it awkward between us but if you're alive, and I know you will, can we just be friends?"

"Sure."

Maya smiled then left.

Woody came in.

"I can't believe you. My best friend's aboutt o into surgery leaving me here with meats and Addison."

Woody, I might survive."

"Oh, okay bye."

"Oh wow..."

Lastly, Addison came in. Boy, did Zack need earplugs.

"OMIGOSH! ICANNOTBELIEVETHATYOU'REGOINGINTOSURGERY!'REDEADFORHOURS!IWISHTHATIHADBLOODABSO-" **(A/N: She said, "Omigosh! I can not believe that you're going into surgery! I never been into surgery beforeso I never really know what happens beside that you're dead for hours! I wish that I had blood AB so-")**

The nurse took Addison out just in time.

The doctor came in.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah, I'm ready."

* * *

"Wh-what happened?"

Everyone stood up.

"Zack, helped you survived. He gave you blood because you tried killing yourself", said Moseby, in tears of relief, pointing to Zack laying on the bed next to her.

Everyone sighed with relief and stopped crying.

A few seconds later, Zack woke up.

"Well, I'm alive. And free of detention!"

Everyone laughed, even London.

**The next chapter is the last one and onto PROM NIGHT... And I think you know who's the main couple!**

**~xxxSuiteSmilexxx~**


End file.
